Never say Impossible
by Muggle-Born939
Summary: This is pretty short but read and tell me if you like! I will  be doing a lot of  One shots so..  Hermione is on her way to Detention..Yes you heard me DETENTION...Read to see what this ice queen discovers..


**Never say Impossible**

**Hermione POV**

People keep pestering me, asking me why I got my very first detention. I mean the war was over and everyone who had not finished their 7th went back to Hogwarts which included the amazingly gorgeous…George Weasley, and Fred. Only Ginny knows about my massive crush on George. Whenever I mention it, she gets this look in her eyes she only gets when planning some mischief.

I was always an Ice Queen, so I don't embarrass myself or give any hints. I am starting to think that Ginny's mischief include the twins. Whenever we speak (as in me and Ginny) George and Fred pull her away to talk. So back on topic I am walking to detention with Professor McGonagall. As soon as I opened the door to her office I saw the person most likely to be seen here…George Weasley.

I walk up to an empty chair and George looks at my odd like I was some strangle who just popped from the ground. I just give the all so typical smile and wave while I wait for Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione Jean Granger in detention. Something must be up," Said George with in all so half dripping with sarcasm half actually shocked.

"Bugger off, George. Right now I don't care for your company," Told you Ice Queen, right here.

"Ouch! What you in for."

"You're asking me that as if we are in Azkaban."

"Feels like it."

"How do you think I feel, being in detention for the first time ever other then with Umbridge? Oh, and sadly it had to be with you!"

"_Impossible_," I heard him murmur.

"What do you mean?" I for once was confused.

"Uh-I didn't say anything." Trying to lie to me! Pour guy must be helpless.

"No one lies to me and gets away with it. I know when people lie. You just murmured '_impossible'_. Nothing is impossible, George. I will make it possible if I can."

"Well, it's just this one girl I like. I am not sure if she likes me back, and I am too scared to ask her out thinking that the world will end."

"Nope, I refuse taking that as an answer. You are in Gryffindor, for heaven's sake. You- The least she would do is just say no. The least you could do is giving it a shot. You are brilliant, smart and many other things anybody else can compare with. Go for it!" I know I am weird giving him courage to ask out a different girl. But hey, he is my friend for now and I will do what friends are meant to do!

For awhile he just gazed at me. More love and wonder in his eyes. I thought he was frozen. So I waved my hand in front of his face. He shook his head for a moment clearing his thoughts.

"So here goes nothing- Hermione will you go out with me? I liked you since the first day I saw you and never had courage to ask you out. You're amazing. People always told me that every boy has tried asking you out since you are a war heroine and all, and you rejected. I thought I will be like every other boy."

"Well, I am only 17 and never had a boyfriend and I would be very stupid to reject this offer because I rejected everyone else because I liked you. So, yeah I will go out with you. I liked you since I first asked you to help me look for Neville's toad in first year!"

"You really liked me that long?"

"Yeah, I have I was just too scared to asked you out. I was planning to tell at Bill and Fleur's wedding but Harry, Ron and I had to go. "

"I was planning on doing the same. Wow! I finally get to go out with the girl I love."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I am I too forward? If you don't love me back that's cool."

"Actually, I have fallen in love with you. I love you, George Weasley!"

"Hermione Granger- Ice Queen?" George said with a question tone.

"Well I don't show a lot of my feelings."

"Well as long as I am here show as many feelings as you can," he said with a husky tone.

"Your wish is my command."

_5 Minutes later_

"If you and are through , we will start detention," said Professor McGonagall.


End file.
